In the developed network communication age, portable electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablets, notebooks, and even desktop computers configured with a radio communication interface card can provide many convenient services after cooperation with specific application programs. For example, transmitting and analyzing statistics of health care data, users can use designed application programs via the network transmission of the electronic devices, such as Short Distance/Near Field wireless Communication, Bluetooth, Wi-Fi etc. to transmit the physiological parameter measurement data collected from the physiological parameter measurement device to the smart phone. The daily measuring of physiological parameters, such as blood sugar concentration, cholesterol concentration, ureic acid concentration or pH value, and the variations thereof can be recorded and monitored. If there is an unusual condition in the measured physiological parameters, an alarm signal or medical treatment can be provided on time.
Although such a physiological parameter measurement device that cooperates with the application program of the electronic device can utilize the memory and operational functions of the electronic device adequately to simplify the components of a physiological parameter measurement device, the device still has a power supply component, such as a battery. This restriction adds to the volume of the device and the cost. A simple hardware structure and a physiological parameter measurement device with high common use, which can reduce cost, minimize the size of the device and reduce the weight, are urgently needed. The physiological parameter measurement and the transmission of the measurement data between the electronic device and the physiological parameter measurement device can enhance the convenience of use.
In order to overcome the drawbacks in the prior art, a system and a method for measuring physiological parameters are disclosed. The particular design in the present invention not only solves the problems described above, but is also easy to implement. Thus, the present invention has utility for industry.